


Spiced Tea and a Crackling Fire

by stars_will_fall



Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, Domestic Fluff, Found Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_will_fall/pseuds/stars_will_fall
Summary: Kravitz has had a hard week at work and just wants a bit of rest at home with his family, but Taako and Angus have a surprise planned for Candlenights.





	1. Chapter 1

Kravitz swung his scythe through the air in one sharp, fluid movement and let out a sigh of relief as it did its job, cleanly separating body from soul. Once, he might have had pity for the poor sap whose soul now rested in his cool hand, black and broken, its inner light flickering in and out like a weak spell, but now the only emotion he could muster up was annoyance. He just didn’t see why people had to fight off death and make things worse for themselves like this. The Raven Queen’s embrace was something to look forward to, not something to run from. Things had calmed down for a while after the not-apocalypse, but it seems the ease of his job was short lived. In the past month or so, even with the help of the two new members of his team, work had been busy.

He heard the labored breathing of one Barry Bluejeans from behind him and glanced back as if to ask what had taken so long. Barry looked sheepish and ran a hand over his skeletal face, knocking his glasses crooked. Kravitz had reminded him many times now he didn’t need to wear them. 

“Sorry, still getting used to this whole reaper deal.” Barry panted, trying and failing to fix the crooked glasses. “You sure keep busy, huh.”

Kravitz reached out to straighten them for him, adjusting the hood of his cloak while he was at it. Gods, Barry was always such a mess. “I don’t know what you expected. We have a job to get done, and I will always aim to do it as efficiently as possible.” Kravitz tossed the soul to Barry who fumbled with it for a moment before adding it to the bag at his hip where they’d kept today’s collected bounties. Once they were finished, it would be Barry and Lup’s responsibility to bring them to the Raven Queen for judgement and then, most likely, to the eternal stockade to serve out their sentence. Talking about Lup… “Where is she?” 

“Who? Oh, Lup? She said she had to go help Taako with something.” Barry shrugged, checking the list of names they’d been given and crossing off the last one. “Looks like we’re done for the day, boss.”

Kravitz let his scythe rest against the wall of the cave they were in, crossing his arms over his chest. “Something with Taako? Is he alright?” He knew that Taako would have called him if anything was wrong, but he couldn’t help but be concerned. 

“Oh, yeah. Pretty sure he’s fine,” Barry assured, “Lup didn’t seem upset or anything like that.

“So, she just left in the middle of a job. She could have at least told me.” Kravitz had no problem with twin time, Lup practically lived in the house with he and Taako nowadays, but it would be nice if she could focus on work as well. Maybe he’d talk to Taako about it when he got home. “At least we’re done for the day. Get those souls where they belong. I’m going back home.” 

“Actually, I can’t let you go yet.” Barry had shifted back, looking as human as ever once again, his brown hair a mess under his hood and his glasses held securely in place once again. He dangled his stone of farspeech in front of him. “Lup said she’d call. So, until then, would you mind coming with me to bring these to bird mom.” 

“Don’t call her that. Its disrespectful.” Kravitz huffed, he had no idea what Taako and Lup were planning and though he usually enjoyed Taako’s surprises, he really just wanted to get home after such a long day of work. Unfortunately, he knew the kind of trouble he’d be in if he came home early and ruined Taako’s plans. “Fine, I’ll come along, but know I’m not happy about it.”

~~ 

Back at the house, Taako moved madly around the kitchen, measuring things out and handing them off to the three other people around the room. A cup of flour was handed off to Angus, “Five of those into the bowl please and thank you!” Four eggs went to Lup. “Try not to drop them.” Magnus receives a bag of sugar, a box of salt, and a box of baking powder. “Two cups, two teaspoons, one teaspoon. You know which measurement for which natch. Now what am I forgetting? Oh! Vanilla!” He dumps what he judges to be a fair amount of the liquid into Lup’s cracked eggs and she chuckles. 

“Koko, you need to slow down a bit. Poor Magnus over here has no idea what he’s supposed to be doing.”

“We’re in a time crunch here, I can’t slow down.” He moved behind Magnus, snatching the measuring tools away from him and doing it himself despite Magnus’ complaints that he could have done it himself. As soon as the ingredients are in the bowl, he thrusts a mixer into Magnus’ hand. “Make yourself useful and mix this until it’s a dough. ‘preciate it.” 

“Barry knows to keep Kravitz away until we call. Besides, I think we’ve already made plenty of cookies.”

“This is the last batch then I’ll have you guys decorate. For now…” he poked his head out of the kitchen. “Merle, how’s plant duty coming? I want that pine full and green and the holly and poinsettias red as the blood of the innocent.” 

“Morbid,” came the gruff reply from the living room. “Everything’s going just fine in here. The tree is probably ready for some decoration though.”

“We’re not doing that yet and you know it.” 

As the cookies baked, Taako took a last look around the home. It was always decorated pretty elaborately with Taako and Kravitz over-the-top aesthetics combined, but tonight it was something to behold. Last minute, Taako had gathered as much as he could get his hands on and with the help of his family, made the house look like Candlenights vomited inside of it. Lush, green garland lined the stair’s railing and the mantle. The regular blankets had been replaced with plaid flannel and fur throws. As per tradition, the house was lit by candle light as well as the fire burning away in the fireplace. Everything was as homey and warm as it could be and Taako nodded to himself in satisfaction. He returned to the kitchen where his helpers sat at the table, worn out but happy. He ruffled Angus’s hair before letting his chin rest atop his head. God, the kid was getting tall. He was still only eleven, but in the past months alone it felt like he’d shot up like a beanstalk. “Well everyone,” Taako announced, “the place is looking good. I think project Candlenights is a go. Lup, care to invite our guest of honor to get his ass home?”

Lup grinned, picking the stone up from its resting place at her chest, tuning it to her husband’s frequency, and spoke into it. “Hey, baby, we’re all good to go.” 

~~

As soon as they were done with their job and had been given the go ahead, Barry tore a rift open leading to the front door of his second home. Kravitz followed him through, taking a moment to cover himself back up, his skull disappearing in favor of smooth, dark skin and neatly done hair. He brushed his suitcoat down and grabbed for his keys, unlocking the door. 

A few months after the Day of Story and Song, Taako finally decided to settle down and bought himself a house. It didn’t surprise anyone that he would leave the moonbase after time; most of his friends had already gone on with their lives planetside. It did surprise them a bit, however, to hear that Kravitz would be sharing the home. Even more shocking was the invitation Angus received to take the bedroom down the hall. Of course, Taako waved it off like it was no big deal. “Someone has to take care of you, right? You might as well come live with us. Not like you’re our kid or anything. Like bros. You know what I’m talking about, Ango.” Angus took Taako up on the offer more than happily and had been living with Kravitz and him since. People had been placing bets on when they’d give in and just adopt the poor boy since then too.

Kravitz got the door open in a matter of seconds, the tension visibly leaving his body at the thought of finally being home. He was hoping whatever it was Taako had planned wasn’t big. After a busy work week, all he wanted was to settle down on the couch with his boyfriend for some well-deserved rest. He’d even sit and listen to Angus talk about the newest “Caleb Cleveland” book if it meant getting to sit down with his little family.

Kravitz swung open the door and stopped, stock-still, in the doorway. The air smelled strongly of crisp pine and warm spiced tea and everywhere he looked was decked out in garland and bows and oh so many candles. He let out a surprised breath through slightly parted lips. 

He was snapped out of his amazement by Taako’s chipper voice in front of him. “Welcome home, babe. Long time no see, huh? What do you think?” Taako pulled Kravitz close, his chest warm against his own still-cold skin. 

Kravitz looked down at him with a toothy smile, his fangs just barely poking against his bottom lip. “It’s incredible. So, this is what you’ve been up to all day? But why keep me away? I would have helped you decorate had I known you were such a big fan of Candlenights.” Kravitz gently pushed Taako’s silver bangs out of his eyes, letting his hand rest against his cheek after. 

Taako shook his head. “I never did much celebrating myself. This is all for you, bone-boy. A little birdy told me this was one of your favorite holidays and you haven’t celebrated even a bit since you were a kid.”  
Kravitz hadn’t noticed him before, but Angus gave him a little wave from behind Taako as he was mentioned. “I hope you don’t mind, sir. I thought Taako should know is all.”

Kravitz smiled wider, offering Angus a hug he gladly embraced. “Of course, I don’t mind. Like I told you, there’s not much room for holidays when you work for the Raven Queen. Besides, I haven’t had anyone to celebrate with. I suppose that’s all changed now.” He ruffled Angus’s hair earning a bubbly laugh. “Thank you very much, Angus.”

Taako feigned offence. “Thank you, Angus? I’m the one who orchestrated all of this. You think boy-wonder could make the house look this nice?” 

Kravitz chuckled, straightening up once more to press a fond kiss to Taako’s lips. “Thank you as well, dear.” His voice rose in volume. “And thank you to everyone hiding away in the kitchen. I know you’re in there.” He heard a series of groans in response. Merle, Magnus, and Lup. Of course.

Taako pulled him away from the door and further into the warm house where he was greeted by the rest of the group. “C’mon, I saved some fun stuff for you to do. We still have to ice cookies and decorate the tree. I mean if you’re up for it.” 

Kravitz kissed his forehead. “Of course, I’m up for it. I’ll ice a thousand cookies if it means I get to eat them after.” 

“Of course you get to eat them after. I’m not so cruel to make you work without reward like that.” He patted Kravitz’s cheek lightly and pulled away, guiding him to the huge plate of cookies in the kitchen. One by one, everyone took a seat around the table, joining in on the festivities. 

Kravitz spent the rest of the night between Taako and Angus, decorating (and eating) dozens of cookies and sipping away at Lup’s homemade spiced tea. He decided fairly quickly that this was the best way to end such a busy week, in a warm house surrounded by his new family with nothing to do but enjoy himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako and Kravitz finally get their alone time after a nice night with family.

The impromptu holiday party lasted late into the night, a few more guest showing up as the hours passed by. By the end of the night, the living room was packed with people. Carey and Killian sat together on the couch beside Avi, enjoying drinks he’d taken time to mix for anyone who wanted them. The couch furthest from the fire was home to Lucretia, Davenport, and Merle who chatted quietly about past Candlenights they all spent together. Magnus was fast asleep on the floor by the fire, face crushed into the shag rug. Mavis and Mookie looked like they might follow his example soon. Lup and Barry sat in front of the loveseat that was occupied by Taako and Kravitz as well as the beloved kid detective nestled up and fast asleep between them. 

“So,” Lup began, her voice light and teasing, “did you enjoy yourself enough to give me a pass on skipping out on work?” Despite the amount she’d managed to drink, her speech was barely slurred. Kravitz already knew from living with Taako, the twins could hold their alcohol and hold it well. 

He snorted, leaning forward a bit, careful not to disturb Angus. “You know all you had to do was tell me you were leaving. Next time you just disappear, I’m going to make you report to the Raven Queen.” It was mostly an empty threat, Lup’s tendency to just leave a job half done wasn’t enough of a concern to bring to his goddess quite yet, but she did need to know the threat was there.

“Psh,” Lup waved this off, flicking Kravitz lightly in the nose. He Sat back with a light frown and received a snicker from both twins in response. “I’m not afraid of bird mom, dude. She’s a sweetheart.”

“Honestly-”Kravitz began to complain against the nickname for the Raven Queen once more, but was quickly interrupted by Taako tossing an arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer. Kravitz gave him a small pout in return.

“It’s not worth the argument, babe. I won’t call her away from work again. Promise.” Taako gave him a lazy grin, but Kravitz could feel the way he crossed his fingers on the hand closest to him. Kravitz raised a brow and Taako leaned in the kiss his forehead. “Seriously, chill. Next time she’ll let you know.” 

Within the next hour or two, their friends filtered out one by one. Lucretia was the first to go, not wanting to overstay her welcome and was followed by Merle whose kids had fallen asleep and he needed to get to bed. By midnight, only Magnus, Lup, and Barry remained. 

“Well,” Taako announced, making a show of stretching his arms out as he stood, “I think it’s about time for all of you to hit the hay, yeah? Maggie has the right idea over there.” He glanced over to where Magnus was snoring away by the fire and rolled his eyes, casting mage hand to pull a cover up over him. Lup and Kravitz easily caught the fondness in his expression and it must have reflected in their faces cause as soon as Taako saw them he narrowed his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that.”

Kravitz feigned innocence. “Like what, darling.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what you’re doing. You’re giving me that total adoration look, and I’m not going to have it. Its gross. You’re a cheeseball!” Taako turned to his sister and pointed an accusing finger her way. “And you! You’re doing it too. I already know you love me. Save the mushiness for your nerd of a boyfriend.”

“Suit yourself baby brother. I’ll rescind all my sibling love and focus every last bit of it on Barry. Feel that? The love is leaving you already, and making its way over here!” She flung herself onto Barry’s lap, catching him by surprise. He’d been half asleep for at least thirty minutes now and had, in no way, been listening to them. He blinked a few times behind his glasses as she began to smooch all over his face much to Taako’s disgust. 

“Oh, absolutely not! Not in my living room you don’t. I was going to let you have the guest room, but you just earned yourself a one-way ticket home with that display right there!” Taako flung his hand out in Kravitz direction and only got a confused look for the effort. Taako cleared his throat and when Kravitz still didn’t get it he sighed overdramatically, bringing his hand up to the side of his mouth in a stage whisper. “Scythe.” 

“What?”

“Scythe. Scythe.” Taako wiggled his fingers. “Give me your scythe so I can do the whole portal thing and send their gross asses home.”

Kravitz scoffed. “I think not.” He has already explained on multiple occasions that his scythe was not a toy. Taako, Magnus, and Merle really did not care.

Taako flopped back down on the couch with his arms crossed. “You are absolutely no fun.”  
“Ah, don’t worry, Taako. We really should head out. Its late and Magnus is going to need someone to drop by and feed his dogs tomorrow morning if he stays here. You know how late he can sleep when he doesn’t have little Johann to wake him up.” Lup groaned in annoyance at her husband’s inability to just play with her in the space they created. He stood on wobbly legs and tore open his own rift in the middle of the living room, encouraging Lup to stand with him. “Thanks for having us as always. I’m sure we’ll see you three soon.” 

Lup pushed Barry through the rift and gave them a little wave. “Night, Koko. See ya Krav.” She stepped through after him and they disappeared along with the rift.

Taako let out a small yawn, covering his mouth with a hand. “Thank god everyone’s finally gone. Not that I don’t love all those goofballs, but cha’boy needs his alone time with tall dead and handsome every now and then.” He leaned heavily into Kravitz, almost forgetting about the young boy between them until Angus shifted around with a quiet whine. 

Angus blinked awake, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. “Sirs?” 

Taako gave Kravitz a very pathetic face. So much for that alone time. He brushed some of Angus’ curls away from his face. “Hey, kiddo. Everything alright?” Angus buried his face in Taako’s shirt and Taako scrunched his nose up. It was a nice shirt, the last thing he wanted was kid snot on it. 

“It was loud.” He sat up again after a minute, squinting around the room. Kravitz offered him his glasses they’d set aside for him early. “Thank you, sir. Oh, everyone left? It must be late.”  
“Using those killer detective skills there, huh.” 

“Well,” Angus began, “its dark and it seems everyone’s gone home, so-”

“I was kidding.” Taako interrupted him. “Come on, its bedtime.” 

“I don’t have a bedtime, sir. You said so yourself.”

Taako groaned and cast levitate, lifting Angus off the couch and started towards the stairs with him. “Tonight you do. The moment you fall asleep on the couch, you lose the right to say when bedtime is.” Kravitz laughed and got up from his place on the couch, following Taako and Angus up the stairs.

It wasn’t long before Angus was tucked into his bed. Taako pretended like the whole thing was a huge inconvenience the entire time of course. As soon as the door was closed, he dragged Kravitz away and to their own room, stopping at the door to kiss him properly now that they had their alone time. The only explanation he offered was a quick gesture to the mistletoe he positioned above the bedroom door. It felt like forever before Taako pulled away from him and made him go sit on the bed. 

“I’m going to go make us some hot chocolate and we can just relax. How’s that sound?” 

Kravitz caught his hand before he could leave the room again and pulled him into his lap. “I don’t need hot chocolate, dear. I’ll be just fine. I think a few hours in front of the fire have warmed me up enough. I just want to spend some time with you.”

“Cheeseball.” Taako laughed softly, happily curling into him. He pressed a kiss to his chin and Kravitz pressed one to the tip of Taako’s ears. 

“Thank you for tonight. It was a nice surprise.”

“Yeah, we thought you’d like it. It was a nice way to get everyone together for the holidays too. We used to celebrate on the Starblaster, and we had one small Candlenights celebration on the moonbase, but it’s nothing compared to getting together in an actual house with a fire and a stove and all that. Too bad we had to invite Lucretia.” 

Kravitz elbowed him lightly. “Oh, be nice. You know she still feels awful about everything that happened.”

“We are not getting into this right now, Kravitz. I’m not about to have a pre-Candlenights fight with you. By the way, we’re going to spend the actual holiday just us. Well, us and Angus. I’ll cook us a nice dinner and we can exchange gifts and all. Just don’t tell anyone, yeah? I don’t need my sister making fun of me for living such a domestic life.”

Kravitz laughed and laid back, pulling Taako down with him. “That sounds wonderful. Happy early-Candlenights, love.”

“Yeah, yeah. Happy early-Candlenights."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fic. If you did, please check out my other works and/or my tumblr @cantripconundrum. I didn't proofread this, so if you find any glaring errors let me know please.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Happy Candlenights!


End file.
